


It's just a Christmas play

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Christmas, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Trixifer, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “The Christmas Play,” she explained pushed from his confused look.“You will surely come since how much Trixie is attached to you.”Christmas is over but my spirit will always be in the mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Christmas! || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156382354285/deckerstar-trixie-christmas)

When Chloe looked at her telephone, Lucifer could only see one feeling in her eyes: irritation.  
Sitting again on her chair Chloe started to typing on the phone's keyboard, to make a call right after.  
“Mom, I need a big favour, please tell me you are free.”  
Lucifer was studying her manners, the way she passed a hand on her forehead, how she crossed her legs while listening to the reply, the silent curse she said when her mom told her she wasn't available that day.  
“Awesome!” she asserted in a very annoyed voice. “Have you seen the Lieutenant? I need to talk to her.”  
Lucifer shook his head.  
“Clearly something happened to you, Detective,” added then, resting an elbow on the desk.  
Chloe stood up without responding and headed towards the captain's office. She needed to talk to her as soon as possible.  
“Detective?”  
She stopped immediately, turning to the man who was staring at her in confusion. Maybe she could figure this out without talking to the chief.  
“My mother apparently can't leave what she's doing right now,” she started to walk back to her desk. “Dan is following a lead,” she moved her chair. “I haven't seen Maze in two days,” she sat looking at the man. “And I can't leave because they're bringing in a suspect I have to interrogate. So... ”  
She left the sentence unspoken waiting for...  
“So?”  
...this.  
“I need you to pick up Trixie at school.”  
“What?” Lucifer replied moving on the chair and fixing his suit jacket.  
“It was Trixie's school, before. Her teacher got sick and since they will end their school day in two hours, the vice-principal called us and told us to go to pick the children because they can't call a substitute teacher. I need you to pick her, please,” she asked joining her hands in front of her chest.  
“As much as I like you begging me, no Detective.”  
“Please!” she tried again. “You're my friend and the only one available at the moment. I can't leave Trixie at school.”  
He couldn't say no to her expression, but he didn't want to go either.  
“I will regret this, but okay.”  
Lucifer stood up and began to close the buttons of his jacket.  
Chloe mirrored him and thanked him, putting both hands on his chest.  
“Do you remember where Trixie's school is?” asked then turning toward her computer and looking for a paper to write the address.  
“Yes, I do.”  
  


  
  
He was walking through the corridor to go into the same room where the detective went the last time they were there.  
When he opened the door, a voice welcomed him.  
“I don't think I know you. Are you here for?” Asked the deputy head, standing up from the chair and spreading a hand towards him in a cordial gesture.  
“I have to take Beatrice Espinoza. I'm Detective Decker's partner,” replied Lucifer opening the button of his jacket and sitting down after the woman gestured him to have a seat.  
She mirrored him and asked for a delegation.  
“Oh, of course,” Lucifer took out some paper from the hidden pocket of his jacket and extended it to her.  
The woman checked the copy of Chloe's ID and then Lucifer's.  
He didn't know why humans have to check and double check everything when you pick up someone out of the ordinary hours, but when school time ends you can pick a spawn even if you are a corrupted killer cop.  
While thinking, Lucifer felt the woman's gaze on him.  
“Morningstar?” She asked. “You know one of our kids for the Ch-”  
“LUCIFER!”  
Trixie entered in a rush, stopping the vice-principal in the middle of the sentence. She ran towards the man, uncomfortably hugging him while he was still sitting on the chair.  
“I saw you in the corridor.”  
“Spawn,” he greeted her.  
The vice-principal stood up to take the register and Lucifer did the same, removing Trixie's arm still around him.  
“Sign here, if you please.”  
He did that and he spread a hand to greet the woman with a smile.  
“Goodbye,” he said and before he could leave the woman handed him a pamphlet.  
“The Christmas Play,” she explained pushed from his confused look.  
“You will surely come since how much Trixie is attached to you.”  
“Oh yes, please Lucifer, come! Please! Please!”, the girl started looking at him from her low spot.  
“We'll see,” he replied, knowing that the child could have gone ahead asking until he didn't answer yes.  
Lucifer folded the paper and grabbed the handle of the little girl's school bag, starting to drag a trotting Trixie out of the door.  
  


  
  
How Lucifer ended up there, is still a mystery to him.  
He ought to be more reluctant, but a glance and two words were enough to drag him there: standing up at the end of the big room, near the detective and his ex husband with a video camera in hand.  
He was lucky that everything ended so quickly.  
The children were going out from the lateral doors of the stage to run to their parents.  
Trixie was running too and Chloe ducked to pick her in her arms.  
“My super actress,” she said.  
“Yeah, you were so good,” confirmed Dan giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
Trixie reciprocated the kiss and said hello to Lucifer.  
“Let's say hi to your teachers,” Chloe affirmed, putting down her child and starting to walk towards the stage to talk and give Christmas wishes to teachers and principal.  
“Did you like the play, Lucifer?” Trixie asked remaining a bit behind with him.  
Lucifer wrinkled his nose.  
He didn't like plays, mostly the ones related to religion.  
“Well, the microphones were settled on such a low volume, and the lights were terrible. Everything was so dark near the backdrop. And I'm used to darkness,” he put a hand in his pocket and let swing a bag he was carrying in the other hand.  
Trixie didn't stop to watch him, charmed and amused from his words.  
“What's that?” Asked then, pointing at the sack.  
“Oh this,” he replied, rising it. “Chocolate cake.”  
Lucifer handed it to her, who grabbed it happily.  
Trixie spotted an empty chair, not far away from where her parents were, and went to sit.  
Lucifer stood with her looking at her gluttony while she opened the polystyrene box that contained the cake.  
Trixie tried to fix herself more on the back of the chair, to put the container on her legs but since she was failing, she climbed down and left it on the seat, using the chair as table.  
Lucifer took in his hand the white box and sit. After all, he spent the whole play standing up on his feet because they arrived late and every chair or bench were occupied by every type of relative.  
Chloe and Daniel were still talking to the principal, so Trixie decided to climb upon Lucifer to sit on his legs and eat her cake.  
She tried to grab the box but he didn't let her.  
He kept his firm grip on the piece of polystyrene to avoid the cake from falling on him and ruin his black suit.  
Almost without thinking he rested his free hand on Trixie's back. He didn't want her to fall either.  
Chloe turned not seeing her child near her and not hearing Lucifer complaining about the whole piece.  
She stopped when she spotted them.  
It was almost hilarious but adorable.  
Her daughter, dressed in white with a gold hairband and little white wings, was sitting in the lap of the dark man who claimed to be the real Devil, eating a piece of cake that he was keeping in his hands.  
She laughed before turning again to her interlocutor to say goodbye.  
Daniel approached the two of them, picking up Trixie in his arms.  
“Do you want to see the video?” he asked.  
The child nodded and Lucifer took the opportunity to stand up and leave the cake in Chloe's hand with a smile.  
He pulled out a handkerchief and started to clean his hands from the chocolate that fell on them.  
Dan tried to pull out of his bag the video camera but left Trixie down to do it easier.  
Lucifer didn't understand why humans wanted to see themselves again right after a performance, even if you lived that 15 minutes ago.  
Trixie went towards Lucifer to thank him for coming, he was distracted in his thoughts and he noticed her, but mostly her dirty mouth, when she was only a few centimetres from his white shirt.  
Quickly he put his hand between his belly and the girl's mouth but the lack of time meant that his palm was against him and his top was now dirt as the girl.  
Chloe grabbed Lucifer's handkerchief that he was still holding in his hand and dragged her girl away to clean her.  
Lucifer looked at them, then at his hand that he brought to his mouth to lick the chocolate.  
“Hmm...” he affirmed. “Now I understand why you like it so much. This chocolate is delicious.”  
Chloe lifted up looking at him with a reproachful look in her eyes.  
“What?” He said handing her the back of his hand. “Want some?”


End file.
